


Innocence (a draft)

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: au where everyone is born with blonde hair that turns darker for each “un-pure” thing you do/happens to you





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago so it’s unedited, my apologies. I’m getting back into fic writing, so i figured this was a good place to start.

Sam Evans has a bright, beautiful head of bright blond hair that seems to illuminate the hallways of William McKinley High School. Amidst his bangs he has a single strand of tawny hair, as if a child with mud-stained fingers was given the chance to play with it. “It’s from an old job I had,” he always says, but as he’s one of the few Pure-ish ones at McKinley, people don’t question him too much.

  
His close friend, Brittany, walks with him in between classes; two floating lanterns in the stormy sea of dark heads. Unlike Sam’s single strand, she proudly (and almost obliviously) sports a completely light head of hair. The kind you see most babies dawning. Lighter than most counselors and preachers in the Lima area.

  
Those were shocked when Santana Lopez - all tight dresses, bombshell body, and jet black hair - had managed to get involved with Brittany and still keep her Pure. “She’s not really that much of a bitch,” her friend used to vouch for her. “Plus, if they did anything it’s not like Brit would totally get it.”

  
Then again, how much could you really believe from Quinn Fabray? With her champagne hair littered with chestnut strands of hair. When her 8th grade yearbook photo shows her flaunting a large smile and bright blonde Pure hair, quickly fading away during her freshman year when she somehow made co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Plus there was the baby her sophomore year. She won't let you talk about it.

  
Quinn’s ex-boyfriend, Finn Hudson, was the only Pure boy in the entire school. Most girls found it endearing, the quarterback a sweet (occasionally stuttering) mess with good intentions. Albeit unusual, it was no surprise when he claimed he wanted to help bring the school another championship by joining the glee club. There's a single dark strand in the back of his head and a rumor that he slept with Santana Lopez. Quinn wouldn't let him talk about it then and he won't now.

  
To Mercedes Jones, a head full of honey butter curls standing high above her dark skin, glee club had enough Purity without the help of some jock. Then again, everyone saw how kind they were to each other since sophomore year. Pure ones are drawn to each other, everyone knows that.

  
Mercedes’ close friend, Tina Cohen-Chang, had a platinum hair framed by two pieces of tawny streaks. “I faked a stutter for a long time,” she puts it simply, but she flies under the radar so much it surprises no one.

  
Artie Abrams has a mop of too long vanilla colored hair with chocolate bangs that hang in front of his eyes, a constant reminder of the car accident from his childhood. A constant reminder of doctor’s appointments and hospital visits. There’s also his jealousy toward Mike Change, and a rumor that he lost his virginity to Brittany, but he’ll swear those aren’t contributing factors.

  
Mike Chang has a few sections of syrup colored hair across the top of his head that swirls like a light show as he moves like water in the dance studio. He’s easy going in a way that won’t make you question how he got them, although everyone in glee knows of the situation that happened with his father last year.

  
Nobody, except strangers unknowing, is phased when Noah Puckerman’s jet black mohawk seems to get darker after every weekend party, every ditched class, every summer. He’s almost proud of his lack of Purity. When he had announced his plans to join the army in glee club, people were curious. They know his hair will never lighten.

  
His (brief, forgotten by most) flame, Rachel Berry, however, isn’t shocked by Puck. “I always knew Noah was a good guy.” Rachel has a head of honey that collides like a galaxy when she flips her hair, revealing her few coffee colored curls. Her ever present reminder that, even though she’ll try and convince you otherwise, she isn’t perfect.

  
Her best friend (or biggest competition, depending on who you ask), Kurt Hummel, swoops his blonde hair high; his single mahogany streak standing high. It's because of Karofsky. It's common knowledge in the McKinley hallways. But Kurt has a boyfriend now, so it doesn't really matter.

  
Blaine Anderson is the only Pure boy in school, but he's new, and from Dalton so the student body expects nothing less.


End file.
